It Has To Be Perfect
by magicalmistress224
Summary: Ella has a special surprise for Kit, but she has her heart set on revealing it in a special and perfect way. But, as it turns out, things don't go according to her plans. Kitella one-shot Requested by: Guest please review!


Ella's heart raced and she paced in front of the throne room.

"I'm telling him in the right way…right?" she asked the mice who looked up at her with curiosity. "I mean, there doesn't have to be a big reveal…or anything like that…right? Do people usually do that sort of thing?"

The mice all looked at each other before looking back up at her.

"No, no, I have to do this right," Ella said. She turned and walked away from the throne room. She walked back to hers and Kit's bedchamber. The mice followed at her feet and she walked into her room.

"Maybe I'll set up a picnic in the secret garden. Or perhaps plan a really nice dinner…or perhaps both!" she said and smiled at the mice. "This is big news, I need to do this right."

Ella went straight to work, planning the very nice picnic in the secret garden. She asked for help from the other servants and soon the secret garden was set up beautifully for the both of them.

There were a few candles, and lots of blankets for them to sit on. There was wine and all sorts of food and a starry sky. Well, so Ella thought. She looked up and saw that there weren't any stars. They were all being blocked by clouds. She didn't think about it much though.

After everything was set up, she quickly changed from her favorite blue dress to one of her nicer gowns. It was lavender and one of Kit's favorites.

Then it was finally time. She pinned her wavy curls from her face and smiled at the mice. "I'll let you know how he reacts," she said to them with a grin.

The mice squeaked and offered their luck.

Ella thanked them then turned and rushed out of her room. She walked down the hallway and almost ran into Kit.

"Ah, there you are," Kit said with a chuckle and he held her arms. "Is there a reason you are in such a haste my love?"

"I'm in a haste looking for you. I have a surprise for you," she said with a grin.

"A surprise?" Kit asked and raised his eyebrows. "What's the occasion?"

Ella smiled and giggled. "Does there have to be an occasion for your wife to surprise you?" she asked him.

Kit laughed. "No, I suppose not. All right, where is this surprise?"

Ella smiled and laced her fingers with his and pulled him out to the gardens. They reached the secret garden entrance and she reached up and gently put her hands over Kit's eyes. He laughed. "Ella, I hardly think that this-," he started before Ella shushed him.

"It's a part of the surprise," she giggled.

She guided him into the secret garden to where their picnic was set up. She pulled her hands away. "Surprise," she said.

Kit smiled at the scene before them and turned to her. "Did you do this?" he asked.

"With some help, but yes," she said and led him to the blankets. She felt nervous _papillons_ in her stomach.

She decided to wait until after their meal to tell him the real surprise. They both talked and laughed and ate their food.

Once they were finished eating, Ella took a deep breath. "Kit…I have something to tell you," she said.

Kit looked at her and smiled. "What is it?" he asked.

Ella bit her lip and smiled. "It's wonderful news," she said. "I'm…"

She trailed off when she felt something wet hit her cheek. She looked up and heard thunder rumble and another drop of water hit the top of her head.

"Oh no," she said. She looked at Kit and he looked at her, then suddenly it began to downpour. Ella gasped and Kit began to laugh and he quickly got up and helped Ella up. "We have to get the blankets!" Ella yelled above the rain and the thunder.

"Leave them! Come on!" Kit laughed and he pulled her out of the garden. They were completely soaked and Ella felt disappointment flood her. She wanted this to be perfect…and it was now raining.

"Kit, wait!" Ella said. She took her hand from his and began to pace, feeling upset and cheated. Why did it have to rain tonight of all nights? The rain continued to pour down on them.

"Ella? What's wrong?" Kit asked. "Come on, we have to go inside!"

Another crack of lightning hit the sky and the loud thunder rumbled after it.

"I wanted this to be perfect!" Ella said. "And now it's ruined!"

"What's ruined? Ella? Are you alright?" Kit asked and he took her arms and his blue eyes were full of concern.

She knew that it was now or never. She smiled softly and cupped his cheek. "I'm better than alright. I'm…"

Her voice was drowned out by another loud rumble of thunder.

"What?" Kit asked.

Ella laughed. She took his hands. "Kit, I'm pregnant!" she yelled.

Kit was silent for a moment as shock crossed his features. The rain continued to pound and the lightning and thunder caused chaos around them.

"What?" Kit asked and a grin broke through his face. "You're…you're pregnant?!"

Ella felt tears fill her eyes and she nodded. "Yes, yes I'm pregnant," she said and a happy sob escaped from her chest.

"We're going to have a baby?" Kit asked.

Ella nodded.

Kit laughed with excitement and he pressed his lips to hers and held her close. He sprinkled her face with kisses and gently held his hand to her stomach. Ella held her hand over his and she hugged him tightly.

Despite the rain…it really was perfect.


End file.
